Les amis sont des ennemis
by MN-Nola
Summary: J'ai supprimer la fic par erreur I'm sorry. alors résumé. Une puissance qui peut détruire le monde si elle tombe dans les mains de Oz
1. prologue

**__**

Les amis sont des ennemis

Prologue

Les G-boys ont été rejoins par Angy Yui, la sœur jumelle de Heero Yui qui a débarqué un jour pour sauver son frère d'un mauvais pas et a par la même occasion sauver toute l'équipe cependant Duo Maxwell est tombé amoureux d'elle et Angy également ce qui l'a décidé à rester par Salomé et Westerly, deux meilleures amies qui ont été affecté avec eux sous les ordres de J qui pensait que les G-boys avait besoin d'elles. Durant une grande période, ils ont tous été protéger par Lana, la plus grande déesse qui n'est jamais exister jusqu'à ce jour qui est également la demi-sœur de Heero et Angy par le sang et de Wufei par la famille. En effet la famille de Wufei a adopté Lana lorsqu'il n'avait que 3 ans il a grandi à ses cotés jusqu'à ce qu'il parte à l'entraînement avec les MADS. Il y a environ deux mois celle-ci disparue.

Lana était en grand danger ne voulant pas mêler ses amis à ce danger elle décida de s'enfuir pour rejoindre ses filles Clémentines et Aurore. Celle-ci arrivèrent angoissées de ne pas avoir vu leur mère arrivée. C'est ainsi que les G-boys firent la connaissance de ses filles. Elles les supplièrent de l'aider à sauver leur mère disparue. Les MADS inquiets eut aussi les autorisèrent à la rechercher et à la trouver. Au bout de 10 jours ils la retrouvèrent blessée en pleine fôret. Ils la ramenèrent dans leur planque qui était le club de Clémentine et Aurore. Une fois sur pied, elle expliqua ce que Rémi, son ex-petit ami, avait fait. Il lui avait pris un échantillon de sang et son ADN combinée avec celui de Rémi il avait réussi à créer une petite fille au pouvoir surhumain plus puissante que Lana et Rémi réunis.

Pour protéger l'avenir de la Terre et des colonies Lana, ses filles et l'équipe des G-boys se donnèrent pour mission d'enlever l'enfant et de la mettre dans une famille d'adoption comme ses parents l'avaient fait pour la protéger, elle et la Terre. C'était juste avant que les Colonies existent. Une fois la mission réussis, elle emmena l'enfant dans une église et demanda à la sœur Marie Robert de lui trouver un foyer ou elle serait aimée et protégée. Elle n'imposa qu'une condition que son prénom commence par un R comme son père. Cependant celui-ci jura qu'il récupérerait son enfant et que personne ne l'en empêcherait.

À suivre

Le chapitre 1 va rapidement venir.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. C'est ma première fics.

Mon adresse : panthereouserpent@wanadoo.fr

**__**


	2. chapitre 1

**__**

En vert les dialogues, en rouge les lettres, en violet les pensée, en turquoise foncé les périodes.

Les amis sont des ennemis

Chapitre 1

Quinze ans plus tard

Rose vit une vie paisible, où presque, et heureuse même si elle est souvent transparente aux yeux de ses amis. Depuis peu elle a découvert la vérité et ne pardonne à aucune de ses familles, elle reste dans sa chambre lorsqu'elle n'est pas en cour et lorsqu'elle est en cour elle reste dans son coin sans dire un mot. Les professeurs, ses amis, et la directrice de son collège s'inquiète pour elle mais surtout ses deux familles. Toute fois elle laissa sa vrai mère et son vrai père, qui avait fini par la retrouver, venir la voir et lui expliquer le comment du pourquoi mais cela ne la faisait pas réagir elle restait silencieuse avec tout le monde.

Un jour alors qu'elle était dans sa chambre, sa mère vint la voir pour lui parler et surtout pour lui demander si elle voulait apprendre à se servir de ses pouvoirs tout en l'aidant à protéger les pilotes de gundam, cependant elle n'accepta pas toute la proposition de sa mère seulement celle pour apprendre à se servir de ses pouvoirs. Elle lui expliqua que si elle venait protéger les pilotes elle ne verrait plus qu'une seule de ses familles. Les jours passait et se ressemblait, son potentiel magique avait plein augmenté elle était arrivée au même niveau que sa mère et de son père qui avait disparu depuis quelques jours. Au bout d'un long moment, Rose dit à sa mère qu'elle était prête à quitter l'une de ses familles et qu'elle venait avec elle pour l'aider en échange de tout ce qu'elle lui avait appris et ce serait aussi une solution pour mettre en pratique ses connaissances. Mais le bonheur fut de courte durer, un homme vêtu de noir apparu attaqua Rose mais sa mère s'interposa et reçu le coup de couteau à la place de Rose. Lana reconnue Peter et lui demanda ce qu'il faisait pour seule réponse il lui répondit qu'il avait reçu l'ordre de tuer Rose et de la faire accuser puis il disparu comme il était venu. Lana expliqua à Rose qui il était, que c'était lui qui tenait le club avec elle et ses filles, Clémentine et Aurore. Rose du jurer à sa mère qu'elle n'en parlerait qu'au moment venu et elle du également promettre de protéger son père et les pilotes si jamais ils étaient en danger et qu'elle ne pouvait venir. Lana s'évanouie et disparu dans la planque des pilotes et resta dans le coma. Depuis ce fameux jour, cette scène resta dans la mémoire de Rose, la hantant et la renfermant sur elle-même encore plus qu'avant et personne n'arrive à changer cela.

Deux semaines plus tard

Rose se réveilla en sursaut

Encore, encore ce rêve. Me hantera-t-il toute ma vie d'autant plus que c'est de ma faute et je ne peux rien faire contre.

Elle s'habilla et alla au Collège encore plus triste que d'habitude. Nous sommes vendredi et elle quitte les cors à 17h25. Elle s'ennuyait. Les heures passaient et elle ne disait rien depuis ces deux semaines elle ne s'intéressait plus à rien, la directrice avait même convoque ses parents au sujet de son comportement toute fois elle n'avait pas abandonné son travail puisqu'elle s'y réfugiait. En effet depuis qu'elle a appris la vérité, soit le jour de l'arrêt des notes du premier trimestre, ses notes sont passées de 10/20 à 20/20 partout ce qui lui valut un 19.8 de moyenne générale elle avait réussit à battre l meilleur de la classe qui n'avait que 19.0. Sa journée se passa comme toutes les autres, elle allait bientôt rentrer chez elle c'était son dernier cours de la journée, le cours d'informatique. Il ne restait plus qu'un quart d'heure quand une panthère fit irruption dans la salle de classe voisine à celle de la salle informatique, trop petite pour contenir toute la classe, et dans la salle informatique une renarde, ayant une magnifique et longue queue. Tout le monde hurla de peur sauf Rose qui se trouvait dans la salle voisine et qui regarda la panthère durant deux minutes avant de la reconnaître et de crier de surprise : " Panthère ". Tout le monde, qui pendant ce temps était monté sur les tables, la regarda.

Rose : Mais que fais-tu ici ?

Professeur : Tu connais cette bête.

Rose : oui, elle est inoffensive sauf si on essaye de lui faire du mal.

Un hurlement se fit entendre de la salle d'informatique et Panthère rugit avant qu'une Renarde apparaisse. 

Rose : Renarde

Renarde s'avança et déposa un morceau de papier qui ressemblait à une lettre. Tout en la lisant des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et elle partit de la salle en courant suivit de prés par Panthère et Renarde. Le prof et les élèves la regardèrent partir sans rien comprendre mais ils furent toute fois soulagées de voir partir c'est deux bêtes sauvages.

Rose courut jusqu'en bas des marches pour prendre l'air, en s'asseyant elle relu la lettre.

Chère Rose

Nous espérons que tu vas bien, nous t'avons envoyé Panthère et Renarde te remettre cette lettre. Elles repartiront dés que tu te sentiras mieux parce qu'en lisant cette lettre tu seras probablement triste comme nous le sommes.

Comme tu dois t'en douter Mère est morte suite à sa blessure ! Elle est ressortie du coma et son état c'est aggravé. Elle est morte ce matin en prononçant ton nom et en demandant aux pilotes de veiller sur toi. Elle t'a légué Panthère et Renarde, ils n'ont pas compris pourquoi mais ne t'inquiète pas nous ne leurs avons rien révélé sur toi et tes liens avec nous. Nous leurs avons juste dit que tu pourrais nous être utile pour certaine mission et que ta connaissance intérieure pourrait les aider à comprendre certaines choses qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Ton père est soupçonné du meurtre de Mère.

Nous sommes tristes mais nous, nous avons plusieurs amis en particulier les pilotes qui peuvent nous aider à surmonter les épreuves, toi tu n'as personne c'est pour cela que nous leurs avons demandé de venir te chercher, en plus les MADS sont d'accord avec nous pour une fois. Nous leurs avons dit ce que nous t'avons expliqué et aussi que tu as perdu un être cher pour toi à cause de OZ ! Ils viendront ce soir entre 21h30 et 22h00 à l'heure ou ta famille ne sera pas là. Nous te conseillons de leur écrire une lettre leur expliquant pourquoi tu pars. Panthère et Renarde viennent te chercher avec eux. Nous nous verrons dans un mois. 

Ci-joint la photo de l'équipe avec leur nom.

À dans un mois

Clémentine et Aurore

Pourquoi mon père est-il accusé d'un meurtre qu'il n'a pas commis ? Je ne comprends plus rien. En quoi venir chez eux et essayer de réglé mes problèmes et leurs problèmes arrangeront les choses ! Vos mieux que je ne me prenne pas la tête avec ça maintenant.

La sonnerie sonna. Elle remonta chercher ses affaires et partie de la salle mais c'était trop tard ses amis l'avaient interpellé et poser la question fatale : Ça va, tous va bien ?

Rose : Oui ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

Professeur : Rose que c'est-il passé pour que ces animaux arrivent ici et que tu partes en 

courant.

Rose : Rien monsieur, rien du tout. J'ai juste craqué, je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliqué je 

vous l'expliquerai demain.

Rose partie en courant pour ne pas croisée le regard de ses amis et surtout celui de son professeur. Arrivez enfin chez elle, elle décida de manger puis monta dans sa chambre mais cette fois elle ne travailla pas elle réfléchit. Pendant que sa mère et sa sœur dînaient et que son père était au travail, elle fit ce que lui avaient demandé ses sœurs et écrivit cette lettre. Elle la recommença une dizaine de fois avant d'en faire une a peu prés convenable. 

Chère famille

Comme vous avez pu le remarquer ! Ne vous inquiété pas je vais bien. Je vais vivre avec des amis à mon autre famille pour mieux les connaître. Et aussi pour surmonté l'épreuve que je viens de subir parce que ma mère est morte hier et que mes sœurs son vraiment triste alors je vais les réconforter et finir la tache de ma mère.

Rose qui vous aime

J'espère qu'ils arriveront à s'en remettre, je les aime tant mais il faut que j'accomplisse les dernières volontés de ma mère. Pourquoi est-ce si compliqu ?

Elle se changea et fit son sac ayant juste quelque stylo et un bloc note pour partie puis décida de ce coucher pour ce reposer.

Quelques heures plus tard

Il était 21h55 quand une camionnette la réveilla en arrivant dans la rue. La porte d'entrée fut ouverte par les clés que possédaient ses sœurs. Les G-boys restèrent dans la camionnette tandis que les G-girls entrèrent et montèrent la chercher. Elles la trouvèrent allongé sur son lit, elle avait l'air de se réveiller. Elles se présentèrent l'une après l'autre et descendirent rejoindre les autres sans oublié de refermer la porte. Rose du les aider parce qu'elles n'arrivaient pas à fermer la porte à clés. Il faut dire que pour fermer la porte à clés il fallait lever la poignet au maximum pour pouvoir tourner la clés. Les G-boys, Angy et Rose montèrent à l'arrière tandis que Salomé prenait le volant et que Westerly pris la place du passager. Chacun des garçons se présenta et Rose fit de même.

Cala faisait plusieurs heures qu'il roulait. Quatre et Wufei avait pris le relais pour que Salomé et Westerly puissent se reposer. Tous s'endormir à la longue sauf Rose qui réfléchissait. Salomé et Heero dormaient l'un contre l'autre et il en fit de même pour Westerly et Trowa et Angy et Duo. Rose les regardait, ils avaient l'air heureux lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble soudain elle s'aperçu que Quatre la regardait pendant que Wufei gueulait après les autres automobilistes. Leur regard se croisa et Rose détourna le sien. Quatre, grâce à son dont, compris que cela la gênait qu'on la regarde ainsi. Quatre détourna donc son regard pour ne pas gêné la jeune fille d'avantage. Lorsque Quatre la regarda pour la seconde fois elle s'était endormie et il vit que Duo et Angy s'étaient réveillés.

Quatre : Bien dormis ?

Duo et Angy : oui, merci.

Quatre : On est bientôt arrivé.

Duo : d'accord.

Angy : Duo je peux te demander quelque chose de personnel.

Duo : Oui, bien sur.

Angy : Comment as-tu réagis quand le Père Maxwell et Sœur Hélène sont mort ?

Duo : Pourquoi cette question ?

Angy : Bas c'est Rose j'ai trouvé qu'elle avait l'air triste. Clémentine et Aurore aussi sont triste 

mais pas de la même façon. On a l'impression qu'elle s'en veut de ce qui c'est produit.

Quatre : Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Angy. Il y a quelque chose dans son regard que je ne 

serais définir. D'autant plus que j'ai du mal à ressentir ses émotions sauf quand elle les 

laisse paraître. C'est comme si une force agissait comme une barrière, nous empêchant 

d'entrer dans son monde. Quand j'ai croisé son regard tout à l'heure il était glacial 

comme celui de Heero cependant son regard est à la fois remplie de gentillesse. Chez 

Heero, son regard est froid et il a du caractère mais c'est pas pareil. Elle a une flamme 

qui scintille dans ses yeux.

Angy : Toi aussi tu as remarqué.

Quatre : Oui

Wufei : Vous n'avez pas honte de dire cela pendant qu'elle dort.

Rose : Je ne dors pas si tu veux tout savoir. Et la raison pour laquelle je suis ainsi c'est parce 

que c'est ma faute si cette personne est morte. Un de mes ennemis entre parenthèse à 

essayer de me tuer. Elle s'est interposé et elle est morte quelques jours plus tard pendant 

qu'elle était dans le coma. Personne n'est au courant de ça. Seule Clémentine est Aurore 

le sont. Et maintenant vous aussi.

Duo : Je réveille les autres.

Duo s'exécuta pendant qu'ils finissaient leur discussion.

Rose en colère : …Mais à l'avenir si vous avez quelque chose à dire vérifier que la personne qui 

en fait le sujet ne soit pas présente ou qu'elle dorme c'est juste un conseil.

Heero : Mais de quoi elle parle.

Angy gên : Je t'expliquerai plus tard si tu veux bien.

Rose sortie sans dire mot sous le regard interrogateur de Heero et Trowa qui ne comprenaient rien à ce qui venait de se passer. Quatre descendit et alla la voir.

Quatre : Est-ce que ça va ?

Rose en pleure : ouais.

Quatre : On est désolé on ne savait pas que tu ne dormais pas.

Rose : Je sais.

Quatre : Et je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit sur tes sentiments.

Rose en étouffant un rire : tu n'avais pas tout à fait tord.

Quatre : Que veux-tu dire ?

Rose : Tu verras bien par la suite quand je devrais faire quelque chose pour vous aider.

Quatre : Qu'entends-tu par-l ?

Rose : Clémentine et Aurore t'expliqueront le moment venu en attendant j'ai quelque chose à 

faire pour elles. 

Quatre : Et je peux savoir quoi.

Rose : Si tu le gardes pour toi et que tu veux bien me donner un petit coup de main en échange.

Quatre : D'accord.

Rose : Je dois rester pendant un mois avec vous et aider les filles à vous comprendre, vous et 

votre logique.

Quatre : En gros tu es comme une espionne mais venant de notre propre camp.

Rose : Oui mais en plus compliquée.

Duo criant de loin : Vous venez tous les deux on repart.

Rose et Quatre : On arrive.

À suivre

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Il est pas très long et il y a pas beaucoup d'action je sais mais j'essayerai d'en mettre beaucoup plus dans le chapitre 2.

Dites moi si ça vous a plus à : panthereouserpent@wanadoo.fr

**__**


	3. chapitre 2

**__**

Auteur : Ailes d'argent ou panthère noir

Genre : Non yaoi

Source : Gundam Wing

Note : C'est ma toute première fics alors soyer indulgent svp.

Les amis sont des ennemis

Chapitre 2

Rose : Pourquoi nous sommes nous arrêté ici ?

Quatre : Nous avons fait le plein de nourriture.

Rose : Ah ! D'accord.

Tous remontèrent et ce fut au tour de Angy et Duo de monter devant et de conduire. Au bout de plusieurs heures, à l'arrière, tous s'endormirent. Seuls Westerly et Quatre ne dormaient pas. Trowa, Westerly, Salomé et Heero étaient dans la même position que précédemment. Quatre et Westerly regardaient Rose dormir, elle avait l'air si paisible alors qu'une fois éveillée ses yeux étaient rempli de tristesse, de douleur, de colère et de vengeance. Rose commençait à frissonner. Westerly regarda Quatre, celui-ci compris tout de suite ce qu'elle voulait qu'il fasse. Quatre s'approcha délicatement de Rose et l'entoura de ses bras comme pour la protéger et la réchauffer. Rose se réveilla instantanément et regarda simultanément Westerly et Quatre.

Quatre : Je suis désolé. Tu commençais à avoir froid alors…

Rose regarda Westerly dans les yeux et celle-ci hocha la tête lorsque Quatre se releva mais il fut arrêté par une main qui attrapa la sienne et qui la replaça où elle se trouvait une minute auparavant. Westerly les regarda puis, gagnée par la fatigue, s'endormie. Rose s'était rapprochée ou plutôt collée à Quatre qui était devenu sa source de chaleur. Quatre déposa sa tête sur la sienne et attendis que Rose s'endorme pour se laisser emporter par la fatigue. Lorsque la camionnette passa le portail et s'arrêta, Angy se retourna et donna un coup de coude à Duo.

Angy : Duo, regarde ça.

Duo : Eh mais c'est Quat-chan qui pris Rose pour oreiller.

Angy : C'est deux là n'ont pas perdu de temps

Duo : Bon réveillons les en premiers pour ne pas qu'ils soient gênés devant les autres.

Angy : Oui, tu as raison.

Duo et Angy sortirent et ouvrir la porte de derrière pour pouvoir aller réveiller leurs amis. Ils décidèrent de réveiller Quatre en premier puisqu'il la tenait Rose dans ses bras.

Duo : Alors Quat-chan ? Bien dormi?

Quatre rouge pivoine :Euh oui. Elle avait froid alors………je………je………je………

Angy : Tu as voulu la réchauffer.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et entendirent une plainte légère venant de Rose qui se réveilla tout doucement avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Duo : Bien dormi?

Rose s'asseyant : Ouais, ça peut aller

Angy : On est arrivé.

Duo : Ouais. Rose, allez vient je veux te montrer quelque chose.

Quatre : Je réveille les autres.

Quatre s'exécuta pendant que Duo entraînait Rose dans le jardin et lui montrait un magnifique cheval blanc sauvage qui se désaltérait dans le petit ruisseau traversant la propriété des Winner.

Duo : Tu as vu ?

Rose : Oui. Il est magnifique mais comment est-il arrivé ici ?

Duo : On en sait trop rien. Un jour il a sauté par dessus le portail pour boire et depuis il revient tous les jours. Trowa qui d'habitude arrive à côtoyer et à dompter les animaux sauvages n'arrive pas à l'approcher d'un pas sans qu'il s'enfuit.

Rose étonnée : Pourquoi ça ? C'est plus facile que les tigres ou les lions ?

Trowa qui les avait rejoint avec les autres : Je n'en sais rien. On dirait qu'il aime bien venir mais qu'il n'aime pas les humains. Ça arrive parfois.

Rose : Peut-être qu'il a vu tellement de colère chez les humains qu'il en a peur.

Trowa : Non, je ne pense pas, il n'agit pas comme un animal traumatisé par la folie des hommes.

Duo : Bon ! Vous venez, on rentre. Quatre dépêche-toi d'ouvrir la porte.

Rose stoppa net devant la porte ne répondant pas aux appels de Quatre et de Duo jusqu'au moment où :

Duo hurlant : RRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Rose se tenant l'oreille : OOOOOOOOOOOOOUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Ça va! Crie pas, je ne suis pas sourde. Tu m'as tué l'oreille, maintenant je n'entend presque plus rien.

Duo : ……

Rose : Quoi?

Tous en la regardant : …………

Rose exaspérée : Mais quoi à la fin?

Angy : Ça fait à peu près 5 minutes qu'on t'appelle et tu ne réponds pas.

Rose : Oh! C'est normal j'écoutais autre chose.

Duo étonné : Euh! Quoi? Il n'y a rien à l'horizon…

Rose : À l'horizon non mais regarde.

Duo : Quoi?

Rose : Là. Regarde bien.

Rose montra du doigt un petit cailloux rond se trouvant près de la porte. Tous ouvrir de grands yeux ébahis. Ce petit cailloux noir, qui trônait là depuis une semaine environ, n'était autre qu'un micro émetteur déguisé. Heero pris l'objet dans ses mains et l'observa attentivement avant de le détruire puis il regarda fixement Rose.

Heero : Comment as-tu su ?

Rose amusée : Ce micro utilise une fréquence très pointilleuse semblable à celle de Oz.

Quatre : Comment sais-tu que c'est celle de Oz ?

Rose : J'ai été entraîné pour reconnaître les basses fréquences comme celle des micros ou des émetteurs ou encore les bombes. J'ai une ouïe très sensible aux ultrasons et par ailleurs si j'étais vous je partirais d'ici en quatrième vitesse. Oz va vous attaquer dès que vous tenterez de sortir de cette maison. Heureusement pour vous, les hommes de Oz ne sont pas encore arrivés, ils ne sont qu'une dizaine pour l'instant mais bientôt ils seront 100 fois plus.

Heero : Comment en être sur ?

Rose pointa du doigt plusieurs caméras cachées dans la maison et dans les arbres du jardin. Heero reconnu immédiatement les caméras de Oz, elles étaient du même style. Il décida de lui faire confiance.

Heero en colère : Prenez vos affaires on se barre d'ici.

Salomé : Mais…

Heero : Pas de mais, c'est compris ? Dépêchez vous.

Westerly : Je sais où on pourrait aller.

Heero s'éloignant suivit de près par Westerly : Vas-y, je t'écoute ?

Westerly : J'ai une amie en France. Elle habite à la campagne dans une grande maison avec un gigantesque hangar. Son père collectionnait les avions mais à sa mort elle a vidé le hangar et le loue. En se moment il est vide. C'est une bonne planque. Ils ne penseront jamais à aller nous chercher en France puisque nous venons d'arriver de France.

Heero : C'est une bonne idée mais où dormirons-nous ?

Westerly : Rose vient de France, non ? Elle connaît sûrement un lieu sûr par très loin.

Heero : Nous allons lui demander.

Heero hurlant : ROSE !

Quatre se rapprochant avec les autres : Elle était là il y a une minute.

Duo : Regardez, là-bas.

Duo montra du doigt le coté du jardin où se trouvait le cheval de tout à l'heure.

Salomé : Mais ce n'est pas le cheval…

Trowa : Si, mais on dirait qu'elle arrive à l'approcher sans qu'il s'enfuit.

Tous regardèrent la scène les yeux grands ouverts. Le cheval avait relevé la tête pour regarder Rose. Rose s'approchait de lui tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Au bout d'un moment lorsqu'elle fut assez prés de lui, elle stoppa quand celui-ci détourna le regard. Le cheval commença à avancer vers elle et se plaça juste devant. De ce fait elle put le caresser sans qu'il ne prenne peur. Rose possédait des dons très utiles comme avoir l'oreille tellement fine qu'elle puisse entendre les ultrasons, celui de parler aux animaux, celui de provoquer le feu, etc.… Elle commença donc une conversation avec ce cheval.

Rose : Bonjour toi. Comment t'appelles-tu?

Cheval : White

Rose : Que fais-tu ici, tout seul?

White : Je ne suis plus tout seul puisque tu es là maintenant.

Rose : Oui mais moi je dois partir bientôt.

White : Pas sans moi.

Rose : Comment ça ?

White : Cela fait longtemps que je t'attends. Je ne te laisserai pas partir comme ça après tout ce temps d'attente.

Rose : Comment ça tu m'attendais. ? Moi même je ne savais pas que j'allais venir ici.

White : Moi je le savais. Une ancienne prophétie venant de mes ancêtres chevaux dit qu'un jour l'héritier à la robe blanche devra partir à la recherche de la fille brune qui sera l'une des seule à savoir nous parler, mais qui sera la seule et unique à avoir 1000 ans. Ceux de la famille blanc comme moi n'ayant pas trouvé l'élue ont rencontrés leurs compagnes à la place. La prophétie dit aussi que c'est ici que l'héritier à la robe blanche la trouvera.

Rose abasourdie : Mais, mais…

White : Quoi ?

Rose : Je peux pas t'emmener avec moi. Ils ne voudront jamais. Et je ne sais même pas où je vais cette fois non plus.

White : Tu t'en va en France. Ce n'est pas un problème on se retrouvera là-bas.

Rose : Et comment?

White : Je sais voler.

Rose : Wouah! Ça doit être cool. La puissance peut également voler, elle a de la chance.

White : Oui. Maintenant file. Tes amis nous regardent.

Rose : Ce ne sont pas vraiment mes amis. Ce sont les amis de mes demi-sœurs. Bon je crois que je vais me jeter dans la fosse aux lions.

White : Pourquoi dis-tu ça?

Rose : Ils vont vouloir savoir comment j'ai fait pour t'approcher et c'est pas gagné pour leur expliquer.

Avant de partir les rejoindre, elle embrassa le bout du museau de White qui courut ensuite dans la forêt se trouvant autour de la maison des Winner. Rose s'approcha tout doucement des pilotes avec un regard d'étonnement.

Rose : Je croyais que vous deviez récupérer vos affaires!

Duo : Tu as réussi à l'approcher.

Rose : Oui et alors. Ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça.

Tous : ………

Rose : Bon alors on repart ou on reste 

Westerly : Oui , allez hop. On se réveille on n'a pas beaucoup de temps…

Tous entrèrent sauf Rose qui préféra les attendre dehors. Trowa sorti le premier. Égal à lui-même, il n'avait pas grand chose à emporter.

Trowa : Comment as-tu fais?

Rose : Je me suis approchée de lui tout simplement.

Trowa : Je t'ai vu lui parler. Que lui as-tu dit 

Rose : Ça c'est mon secret.

Tout d'un coup, Rose fut poussé par White dans le dos.

Rose : Eh!

Elle le caressa et regarda Trowa qui semblait être surpassé par les événements, il avait une grande envie de le caresser mais n'osait pas.

Rose : Vas-y caresse-le. L ne te mangera pas et ne s'enfuira pas si tu ne fait pas de geste brusque.

Trowa s'exécuta et à sa grande surprise, il ne s'était pas enfuit, Rose avait raison. Les autres arrivèrent à ce moment là. White eut un mouvement de recul mais resta tout de même. Trowa recommença à le caresser, ce dernier ne disait toujours rien. Il fut interrompu par la voix de Westerly qui lui disait qu'il n'avait aucune raison qu'il s'inquiète auparavant puisque maintenant il peut le caresser, pendant que les autres rangeaient les valises dans la voiture et la camionnette.

Wufei hurlant : Rose, Westerly Trowa, on s'en va.

Rose : allez à demain White

Westerly interloquée : À demain je ne crois pas.

Rose confiante : Tu verras bien ! 

Rose et Westerly partirent sous le regard de Trowa qui les suivait et les écoutait se chamailler. Une fois en voiture Heero prit le volant et Trowa la place du passager.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Cela faisait 5heures qu'ils roulaient et ils leurs restaient encore 15heures de route. Jusque là, le fait d'avoir été découvert par Oz dans leurs dernière planque les empêchait de dormir c'est pourquoi Heero décida de s'arrêter et de louer des chambres. Seule Rose dormait profondément.

Heero : je vais louer 5 chambre. En attendant, réveil-là.

Quatre essaya de la réveiller mais n'y arriva point et commença à paniquer.

Quatre paniqué : Je n'arrive pas à la réveiller.

Trowa monta et commença à l'examiner en se servant de ses connaissance en médecine. Trowa regarda ses yeux et se figea de stupéfaction. Rose n'avait absolument rien mise à part que dans ses yeux défilaient des images.

Trowa : (cela ne servirait à rien de les inquiété pour l'instant. Je leur en parlerai demain si elle n'est pas réveillée.)

Trowa : Elle n'a rien. Elle dort tout simplement. Si demain elle ne c'est pas réveillé on pourra s'inquiété.

Heero revenant : Que se passe-t-il?

Quatre : On arrive pas à la réveiller.

Heero : QUOI????? VOUS PLAISENTEZ??????

Trowa : Non. Si demain elle ne c'est pas réveillé là, il faudra les contacter.

Quatre prit délicatement Rose dans ses bar et l'emmena à leurs chambre. La répartition des chambres n'avaient rien d'exceptionnel. Heero et Salomé, Trowa et Westerly, Duo et Angy. Quatre et Trowa ne voulant pas que Rose reste toute seule Quatre fut designer d'office pour rester avec elle. C'est sûrement pas Wufei qui pense que les femmes sont un sexe inférieur qui allait prendre soin de Rose.

Il était prés de 5 heure du matin quand Quatre se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait fait un cauchemar. Cela lui arrivait de pus en plus c'est dernier tps. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se passa la tête sous l'eau froide. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre Rosse s'agitait dans son sommeil. Quatre s'approcha pour la calmer mais le temps qu'il arrive jusqu'à elle, elle se réveilla en sursaut faisant exploser le vase se trouvant à l'entrée.

Rose essoufflée : Et merde

Rose regarda le plafond tout en se rallongeant et essaya de se rappeler ce qui c'etait passé la veille quand elle aperçu une tête blonde et des yeux turquoise devant elle.

Rose : Que c'est-il passé??

Quatre : Tu t'es endormie dans la camionnette et au moment de te réveillé pour dormir on a pas réussi. Je suis resté pour veille sur toi pendant ton sommeil. Quand je suis sortie de la salle de bain ton sommeil etait agite alors je suis venu pour te réveiller ms avant que j'arrive tu t'es réveillée en sursaut et le vase à exploser.

Rose : Désolé pour le vase.

Quatre : C'est pas grave je vais le payer

Rose : Dit Quatre

Quatre : Oui, quoi?

Rose : Non rien laisse tombe. Bonne nuit

Quatre : Il est 5 heure et quart du matin.

Rose : Oh à tout à l'heure alors.

Quatre : À tout à l'heure.

Quatre prit un livre et resta éveillé pour veiller sur son ange qu'il aimait tant sans vouloir ce l'avouer. Rose remuait beaucoup dans son sommeil et on peut voir un Quatre couleur tomate trop mure ms largement trop mur lorsque Rose prit Quatre pour oreiller .Vers 7 heure mois le quart Quatre poussa délicatement Rose pour aller prendre une douche. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain on frappa à la porte.

Duo : Bonjour, bien dormis.

Quatre :Oui et toi.

Duo : Super. Elle c'est réveillée?

Quatre : Oui mais elle c'est rendormie vers 5heures et quart.

Duo : Je vais la réveillé à ma façon tu vas voir.

Quatre : Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. On connaît pas ses réactions.

Duo hurlant : RRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE C'EST L'HEURE DE SE LEVER ON VA PARTIR DANS PAS LONGTEMPS.

Rose se réveillant doucement : Hein? Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit.

Duo : Bonjour, bien dormie

Rose émergeant : Oui et toi t'as bien dormi avec Angy.

Duo : Comment tu sais que j'ai dormi avec Angy?

Rose : Tu dormais avec elle dans la camionnette.

Duo : Ah! J'étais venu vous dire que nous partions dans une demie heure.

Rose se levant : Ça me laisse le temps de prendre une douche.

Duo : Eh bah! Elle a la forme!

Rose fermant la porte de la salle de bain : La super forme.

Quatre : Ça lui réussis de dormir.

Duo : Ouais.

Quatre : Tu venais pas que pour me réveillé pour partir.

Duo : Non, on t'attend. Heero à reçu un mess de J.

Quatre : Je te suis.

Quatre regarda une dernière fois la porte de la salle de bain avant de sortir à la suite de Duo. Rose sous la douche avait tout écouté et une fois ça douche prise elle se rhabilla en quatrième vitesse et colla une oreille à la fenêtre pour écouter la fameuse discussion des pilotes de gundams.

Heero : J'ai reçu un message de J. Il veut qu'on surveille et protége Rose. D'après eux, Oz veut l'enlever pour la forcer à lui donner quelque chose seulement il ne savent pas quoi. Oz pourrait gagner la guerre s'il la détenait entre ses mains.

Duo : Ils ont bu ou quoi?

Heero : Il nous cache quelque chose mais quoi?

Trowa : Ça explique ce que j'ai vu hier.

Tous : Quoi????

Trowa : Des images défilait dans ses yeux quand je l'ai examiné hier.

Westerly : Eh c'est maintenant que tu le dis?

Westerly : [ Salomé tu crois qu'elle est comme nous?? ]

Salomé : [ Oui je crois mais restons sur nos gardes on sait jamais ]

Trowa : Désolé, je ne pensais pas que c'était important.

Wufei : Moi ce qui m'étonne c'est qu'une fille aussi fragile peut en un simple fait être d'en un camps et faire pencher la balance.

Duo : Wouah Wuffi tu as fais une phrase entière tu sais que ça te va bien.

Wufei s'énervant : La ferme Maxwell

Rose intervenant : Vous avez bientôt fini que j'en place une?

Duo : Je croyais que tu prenais une douche?

Rose : On ne met pas trois heure pour prendre une douche, Duo.

Wufei vraiment en colère : Tu écoute toujours les conversations des autres.

Rose : Non mais plaint toi je ne le fais jamais entièrement quand je le fais. Vous devriez leurs demander pourquoi ou plutôt la vérité tout simplement.

Heero s'approchant d'un air menaçant : S'ils ne nous ont rien dit c'est qu'ils ont une bonne raison.

Rose s'approchant également : Une raison de vous tuer Certaines choses dépasse votre imaginations même pour certaines personne ayant vu pas mal de choses. Si vous devez lutté contre ceci vous n'en sortirez pas idem si ce n'est même vivant.

Heero se trouvant maintenant devant elle : Alors explique nous.

Rose calmement se retournant et partant : Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. Et si tu reçoit un nouveau message de leurs part dit leurs que ma réponse est toujours non.

Heero hurlant : REVIENT ICI ON A PAS FINI.

Rose claquant la porte de la chambre : SI JUSTEMENT

Heero : Quelle fille borné!

Salomé : [Je crois bien qu'on est découvert ]

Westerly : [ Ce qui veut dire qu'elle est belle et bien comme nous ]

Salomé : Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte non plus.

Heero observa le local de la chambre et vit un homme entré par la fenêtre.

Heero : K'so!!

Heero courut le plus vite possible vers la chambre et après l'avoir défoncé et être entré il fut projeté. Cependant il put apercevoir Rose gravement blessé et presque inconsciente. Salomé, Duo et Angy s'occupèrent de Heero pendant que Quatre, Trowa et Wufei allèrent voir Rose. Heero était blessé au niveau du cœur et son cœur battait de plus en plus lentement. Salomé hurla lorsque le cœur et la respiration d'Heero s'arrêtèrent. Trowa et Wufei allèrent les aider tandis que Quatre resta avec Rose qui commençait à reprendre ses esprits. 

Quatre : Tiens bon.

Rose : Non écoute moi. Je n'en sortirai pas vivante alors écoute bien.

Quatre : Ne dis pas ça.

Rose : Chut écoute bien. Je ne suis pas Rose mais Aurore. J'ai le pouvoir de prendre l'apparence de la personne que je veux. On a échangé nos place ce matin pendant que tu étais dans la salle de bain. Rose et moi nous somme des gardiennes, nous gardons la puissance. Je suis également chargée de protéger Rose. Si quelqu'un prend possession de Rose et arrive à trouvé la puissance et que cette personne s'en sert de façon malveillante sera la fin du monde. Si Rose arrive à jusqu'au jour J alors la guerre sera terminée. Je vous demande de prendre ma place et de la protéger jusqu'au jour J. Trouez là elle est dans la foret il l'a tuera si vous n'arrivez pas les premier. T'autant qu'elle pourra … elle pourras sauver votre ……votre ami si elle a assez de … de … de forceeeeeeeeeee.

Aurore rendit son dernier souffle dans les bras de Quatre. Quatre rejoignit Trowa après avoir vu le corps de Aurore brûlé.

Quatre : Trowa tu peux venir une minute?

Trowa rejoignit Quatre et celui-ci lui expliqua tout ce que Aurore lui avait dit mais ne mentionna pas les dernier mots de cette dernière. Puis il se rendit compte que Westerly avait disparu. 

Trowa : Je suis sur qu'elle a suivit le type. Je lui avais dit de ne pas y allé.

Quatre : Elle est têtu et c'est comme ça que tu l'aimes.

Trowa : Allez vient, il faut la rattraper.

Ils coururent dans la foret le plus vite possible. Une fois arrive vers la sortie de celle-ci menant à une cascade ils découvrirent le corps inerte de Westerly. Trowa la pris dans ses bras et hurla de désespoir, tandis que Quatre continuait à avancer pour retrouver Rose. Lorsqu'il sortit enfin de la foret il fut stopper par un champs de force il pouvait voir la scène sous ses yeux mais ne pouvais rien faire. Rose se faisait poignarder par un homme marqué. Celui-ci s'approcha de Quatre une fois le champ de force disparu mais Rose prit le poignard plante dans son ventre et le lança en plein cœur de son agresseur avant que ce dernier ne finisse en poussière. Quatre se précipita vers Rose pour l'aider à tenir debout, le temps que ça blessure se referme.

Quatre : Comment tu as fais ça?

Rose : Mon organisme s'auto préserve et se s'auto soigne.

Quatre : Aurore m'a tout raconté.

Rose baissant la tête : Tout?

Quatre : Oui ou du moins presque ce qu'elle a eu le tps de me dire avant de mourir.

Rose : À qui en as-tu parlé?

Quatre : Seulement à Trowa.

Rose : Et où est Trowa?

Quatre : Il est dans la foret. Il pleure la perte de Westerly. Aurore m'a dit que tu pourrais ramener Heero à la vie.

Rose : Oui mais ramener quelqu'un à la vie c'est pas facile.

Quatre : S'il te plait, Salomé et Trowa sont perdu s'ils n'ont pas la personne qu'ils aiment de tout leur cœur à leurs cotés.

Rose : D'accord mais je ne te promets pas de pouvoir les sauver tout les deux.

Quatre : Tu auras essayé au moins.

Rose commençant à avancer : On y va?

Quatre : Oui

Quatre conduisit Rose à l'endroit où il avait aperçu Trowa et Westerly pour la dernière fois. Trowa pleurait tous ce qu'il savait sur le corps sans vie de Westerly. Rose écarta Trowa du corps de Westerly et s'installa au coté de celle-ci. Elle prit la main de Trowa et la posa sur le front de Westerly avant de poser sa main sur la blessure et de tenir la main de Trowa. Elle ferma les yeux et commença à scintiller d'une lumière verte, puis Westerly reprit tout doucement des couleurs avant d'ouvrir brusquement les yeux. Rose manque de s'évanouir mais Quatre la rattrapa tandis que Trowa serait Westerly de toute ses force dans ses bras en pleurant.

Trowa : J'ai eu si peur de t'avoir perdu pour toujours.

Westerly lui rendant son étreinte : Chut je suis là. C'est fini maintenant.

Trowa et Westerly : Merci Rose.

Rose faiblement : De rien mais c'est à moi de te dire merci. Sans toi je serais morte si tu ne t'étais pas interposé entre le couteau et cette homme. Et toi Trowa ton passé est très triste je comprend pourquoi tu as laissé tes émotions apparaître quand tu as cru qu'elle était morte pour toujours.

Trowa : Comment tu connais mon passé?

Rose : J'ai voyagé dans le passé que tu connais mais une barrière ma empêché de continuer plus loin, c'est à l'endroit où commence ta mémoire actuelle que j'ai pu voir tout ce qui se trouve avant à été fermé ainsi que pour toi j'imagine.

Trowa : Oui. Quand les Mads m'ont recueilli j'avais oublié mon passé je ne me rappelais plus de rien et je ne me rappel toujours pas ce qui c'est passé avant.

Quatre : Alors ce que Trowa a vu dans tes yeux c'était son passé. 

Rose : Oui c'était son passé et le tiens. Ainsi que celui de vous tous. J'ai réussi à tous voir votre passé. Mais je ne comprend pas trop tes motivations Quatre. Mais bon laisse tombé.

Tous les quatre partirent en direction de leur chambre. En arrivant, leurs amis avaient placé Heero sur le lit et Salomé et Angy pleuraient tout ce qu'elles savaient au dessus du corps de sans vie de Heero. Trowa et Westerly avaient fait sortir Salomé et avaient essayé en vain de la calmer le temps que Quatre ferme la porte sous le regard étonné de Angy et que Rose entre par la fenêtre. Rose recommença le rituel précédemment fais pour Westerly sauf que cette fois Rose scintilla d'une lumière dorée. Heero se réveilla brusquement et Rose tomba dans l'inconscience. Heero la rattrapa en la voyant vaciller.

Heero : Eh!!! 

Quatre : Elle est à bout de force. Ça va toi?

Heero : Oui. Je croyais que j'étais mort.

Angy pleurant toujours : C'est … c'est …c'est Rose qui t'a ramené à la vie. Elle … elle … elle … elle a scintillé et ta blessure c'est refermé puis tu t'es réveillé.

Heero : C'est donc de ça dont elle parlait ce matin. Elle a le pouvoir de ramener les gens à la vie mais ça la fatigue beaucoup. Elle voulait nous protéger en nous cachant la vérité.

Quatre : Tu devrais aller voir Salomé. Elle pleure tous ce qu'elle sait, elle te crois morte.

Heero en brassant sa sœur sur le front : J'y vais.

Heero courut dehors et sera Salomé de toutes ses forces pendant qu'elle l'embrassait de soulagement en le voyant en vie. Quand à Quatre il prit délicatement Rose que Heero avait allongé sur son lit et sortit dehors accompagné de Angy.

Salomé : [ West! ]

Westerly : [ Oui qu'y a-t-il? ]

Salomé : [ Est-ce que c'est elle qui l'a ramené à la vie. Je suis sur qu'il était mort j'ai essayé de 

pénétrer dans son âme. ]

Westerly : [ Oui, elle est comme nous ou plutôt enfin presque. Elle a le pouvoir de ramener à la vie ce qui est mort. Tu veux toujours l'étrangler? ]

Salomé : [ Non, elle me l'a ramené je lui dois beaucoup. ]

Heero : Il faut partir d'ici on a déjà beaucoup trop apporté l'attention sur nous.

Duo : Je prend le volant.

Wufei : Je viens avec toi.

Tous prirent leurs affaires et montèrent dans la camionnette. Tout le long du voyage Rose ne se réveilla pas et Trowa commençait de plus en plus à se faire du sourcil pour Quatre et elle. Surtout pour Rose qui avait des tonnes de blessures et d'hématomes qui avait apparu après qu'elle est ramené à la vie Heero de la mort où il se trouvait quelques heures auparavant. Une fois arrivé à leur nouvelle planque ils s'installèrent. Quelques heures plus tard 5 camions arrivèrent contenant leurs Gundams et quelques pièces de rechange gentiment donné par Oz. À l'arrière d'un des camions se trouvait White.

Duo : Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ce cheval?

Homme : Il est monté à bord lorsqu'on partait. Quand on a voulu le faire descendre on aurait crue que ce cheval avait la rage. Enfin on a abandonné pour qu'aucun de nous finisse à l'Hospital.

Westerly : Elle me l'avait dit qu'il viendrait la rejoindre et moi j'ai pas voulu la croire.

Wufei : Et on en fait quoi le temps qu'elle se réveille.

Trowa : On trouve un endroit ou le mettre pour qu'il ne nous gène pas le temps qu'on installe les gundams.

Au bout d'une bonne heure de réflexion, ils trouvèrent l'endroit idéal pour le loger. Seul Trowa eut le droit de l'approcher, de le caresser et de lui donner à manger.

Duo hurlant à la mort : Vous venez c'est près. À table.

Salomé préparant un plateau : je vais apporter ça à Quatre.

Lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte de la chambre personne ne lui répondit, elle prit donc l'initiative d'entrée et elle aperçu Rose essayant de sortir par la fenêtre.

Salomé : Tu comptes partir?

Rose : Euh ! Non je voulais juste prendre l'air.

Salomé posant le plateau : Mouais et tu crois que je vais te croire.

Rose baissant la tête : Non.

Salomé : J'ai apporté à mangé.

Rose : Je meurs de faim, je dois l'admettre. Quatre on en fait quoi?

Salomé : On le réveille et on va mangé

Rose : D'accord. Dit je peux te demander un service ?

Salomé : Sa dépend du service que tu veux me demander !

Rose : Il faudrait que je récupère des plans ce trouvant sur le gundam de Heero.

Salomé : Ouille si jamais il l'apprend ça va faire mal. T'en fait pas je vais t'aider. Et je vais demander à Duo et Westerly de nous aider. Ils vont être ravis.

Rose : Merci beaucoup mais c'est quoi ton plan au juste.

Salomé : Westerly et Duo vont prendre le portable de Heero le caché l'enragé pendant que toi et moi on va récupérer ce que tu cherche en s'assurant que les autres essaye de calmer Heero.

Rose : Ok.

Salomé : Que dois-tu récupérer si c'est pas indiscret ?

Rose : Je dois récupérer les plans d'une montre qui va servir d'émetteur-récepteur, de micro, d'explosif, de détonateur, ainsi qu'une de mes composition mais il faut que je jette un œil aux plans parce qu'il y a plein d'erreur. Si je mettais mon nez dans vos gundams je crois que je péterais un câble.

Salomé : Pourquoi ? Il marche très bien.

Rose : Oui mas il est rempli d'erreur. Votre puissance au sol et d'attaque pourrait nettement être supérieur. Surtout que ça prend beaucoup de place pour pas grand chose je pourrais l'améliorer mais il faut me laisser faire sur ton gundam et pas me poser de question.

Salomé : Ok, on verra. Et si on le réveillait le petit père.

Rose et Salomé se mirent à rire de bon cœur ce qui réveilla Quatre et attira l'attention de Heero, Trowa et Westerly qui venaient les chercher. Rose et Salomé s'arrêtèrent et se regardèrent pour ne rire que plus.

Heero : On peut savoir ce qui vous fait rire ?

Rose : Oh rien ! Absolument rien !

Salomé : On discutait c'est tout.

Heero : À oui ! Et puis-je savoir de quoi vous parliez ?

Salomé : Ceci est personnel mon cher ami.

Quatre : Apparemment ce sont les filles qui commandent.

Westerly : [ Salomé qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? ]

Salomé : [ Je t'expliquerai, rejoins moi ce soir dans le jardin prés de la porte du hangar avec Duo. Rose et moi on vous expliqueras tout. ]

Westerly : [ D'accord, pas de problème. ]

Heero énervé : Bien. On venait te chercher pour que tu viennes manger vu que tu ne revenais pas.

Rose : Moi j'ai faim alors je vais manger.

Rose sortit suivit de Salomé sous le regard d'Heero. Sur le chemin il vit Salomé, Rose et Westerly chuchoter entre elles mais ne put entendre que son nom. Une fois entrée dans la cuisine, Wufei, Angy et Duo laissèrent échapper une exclamation à la vue de Rose debout et parfaitement lucide.

Duo : Eh bah ! Ça pour une surprise c'est une surprise.

Rose : Quoi ?

Angy : Comment ça quoi ! Il y a à peine quelques minutes tu étais encore dans les vaps et maintenant tu es sur pied comme si de rien n'était mais à part ça tout va bien.

Rose : Oui je sais. J'ai un système immunitaire très développé. Je récupère vite. Ça à des inconvénients et des avantages.

Tous mangèrent en silence et une fois le repas terminé tous allèrent regardé un film seul Rose et Salomé restèrent. Salomé commença à débarrasser.

Rose : Tu débarrasse toute seule.

Salomé : Oui, on fait un roulement. Cette semaine c'est à moi de faire le ménage.

Rose : C'est bizarre votre système. Attends je vais t'aider.

Salomé : Non pas la peine.

Rose : Dit ? Sommes-nous chez votre ami.

Salomé : Oui nous sommes chez elle. Elle est partie pour semaine

Rose : Oh !

Elles finirent de nettoyer la cuisine et passèrent devant le salon pour prévenir Westerly et Duo.

Salomé : [ West, c'est bon maintenant. ]

Westerly : [ Oki ! Le temps de prévenir Duo. ]

Rose : [ Vous avez fini parce que Heero vous regarde depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. ]

Salomé : [ Depuis quand tu es télépathe ? ]

Westerly : [ Comment sais-tu pour nous ? ]

Rose : [ Je sis lire dans les pensées, j'ai donc entendu votre conversation. Oh Oh ! Heero s'approche de nous. ]

Heero : Rose je peux te parler en privé, s'il te plait.

Rose : [ Je vous rejoins. ] Je te suis.

Heero et Rose montèrent à l'étage et s'enfermèrent dans une chambre.

Heero méchamment : Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches depuis que tu es réveillé.

Rose étonnée : Rien tu dérailles.

Heero : Ne me mens pas.

Rose s'énervant : Je ne te cache rien à la fin.

Heero haussant la voix : Cat dit moi la vérité.

Cat : Rose fut sage de te prévenir de mon arrivé mais tu as commis une erreur. Maintenant il est trop tard.

Pendant ce temps, après un petit quart d'heure d'attente Duo et Westerly réussirent à s'éclipser. Heero et Cat descendirent comme si de rien n'était. Heero retourna à son ordinateur se trouvant dans le salon et 

Cat partit rejoindre Salomé et les autres.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Le lendemain matin, le plan commença et tout ce déroula comme prévu jusqu'au moment ou Heero aperçu Salomé et Cat entrer.

Heero hurlant : Éloignez-vous d'elle.

Cat attrapant Salomé et pointant sur arme sur sa tempe : Trop tard Heero. Je l'ai récupéré.

Quatre affolé : Rose que fais-tu ? Tu es devenu folle ?

Cat : Je ne suis pas Rose. Quand tu dormait nous avons fait l'échange. Rémi est mon créateur et Rose est mon aînée. Elle a plus de 1000ans et pour se protéger elle c'est effacée la mémoire ainsi elle emportait avec elle le secret de la puissance mais nous l'avons retrouvé et tout est finit pour vous maintenant.

Lorsqu'elle prononça ses mots, plusieurs soldats, possédant une cape, les encerclèrent et les attachèrent avant qu'ils n'aient pu réagir.

Heero : Qui êtes-vous ?

L'homme s'avança et retira la capuche de la cape qui couvrait son visage.

Heero effaré : Vous ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

À suivre

Il est long celui là. Désolé pour le retard mais j'ai eut une pane d'inspiration et j'ai repris les cours maintenant je suis en seconde professionnelle donc j'ai plus de matière et c'est dur donc j'ai plus vraiment le temps de trouver l'inspiration. J'ai surtout le temps d'apprendre mes leçons. Laissez moi un commentaire qu'il soit gentil ou non que vous ayez aimé ou non. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir si vous aimez ou pas. La suite bientôt j'espère


End file.
